Missing
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: Something vital is missing, and the discovery comes at a very inopportune time.


**Title:** Missing  
**Date:** 13 March, 2010  
**Words:** 1406  
**Characters:** Toshiro, Rangiku, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, Ichigo  
**Pairings:** Rangiku & Toshiro, Orihime & Ishida, Ichigo & Rukia  
**Rating: **PG-15, for some content and language

**General Theme:** Valentine's Day - White Day  
**Prompt:** o3. Please cease trying to harass me. And give me back my pants.  
**Categories:** o1. Fanfiction

_**A/N: **__This is my entry for the HitsuMatsu Valentine's/White Day contest over at LJ. Check it out, I hope to see you there! And, vote for me!!_

_As always, please enjoy!__  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

The attack came suddenly. Toshiro had only enough time to prepare to brace himself when Rangiku launched herself at him, landing in his lap. Toshiro squeaked in fright, hoping Orihime's chair would hold with the sudden force. Rangiku immediately began peppering his face with kisses, leaving faint lipstick marks behind.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled, wondering what could possible be going through the woman's head. "It's two in the afternoon! Please cease trying to harass me!"

Rangiku sat up and gave Toshiro her best pout. Sticking her lip out and letting it quiver a bit did not seem to do the trick this time. "But, Toshiro, it's been nearly twenty-four hours," Rangiku pouted more efficiently and earned a sympathetic, though grumpy, look from Toshiro.

Toshiro harrumphed. "More like five days. Why do you have to bleed, anyway?" he mumbled grumpily. "But we only have two days left for this mission, and Inoue-san is kind enough to let us stay with her. We can't… defile her things like that," Toshiro reasoned.

Rangiku looked momentarily surprised. "That's… not exactly what I meant. But it has been almost five full days since we last had sex, too, I suppose." Toshiro blushed furiously, looking abashed, while Rangiku grinned cattily. "If I had known that's what's been on your mind, I would have done something about it already."

Toshiro knew the mischievous grin only meant one thing for him: certain doom.

"Rangiku, that's… that's not what I meant," Toshiro tried to quickly backpedal his way out of trouble.

"Good thing you're still hanging out without your gigai," Rangiku purred, "It's incredibly less fun when you're in that thing."

Rangiku dragged a not altogether reluctant Toshiro to the small room Orihime let them, and shoved him onto a cushy chair. She smirked again, enjoying the intense look of fear and excitement on Toshiro's face. Straddling him in the chair, she purred into his ear," I think you'll enjoy this. I've been waiting a few weeks, and since there can't be much fun this week…" She left her enticement hanging in the air, waiting for Toshiro to reach out and take it. (1)

"But, Rangiku, Inoue- and Ishida-san will be back soon, and we can't-" Rangiku silenced the teen with a deep kiss.

A few more kisses, licks with her tongue, and heavy, purring breaths later, Rangiku had her little taicho just where she wanted him – all hot and bothered beneath her. It certainly made a nice change to have him under her.

A few touches with her hands here, and a few touches there, and Rangiku had Toshiro's haori and kimono top opened, and his ties undone.

"Ran, we can't," Toshiro panted, trying to speak forcefully enough to overcome his current predicament. "What about-" Toshiro gasped and forgot his speech when Rangiku's hand caressed him just beneath the waist of his pants.

"We just need to get these off, and we can really have a little fun then," Rangiku whispered seductively. Kissing him deeply again, she tugged at Toshiro's bottoms. He raised his abdomen enough to allow her to slide the pants from his waist to his knees. She then slid them off to leave them piled on the floor at his feet.

Toshiro forgot all objections when Rangiku released him from his underpants (which he would later be grateful were some he purchased in the Living World, rather than the 'traditional' used in Soul Society) and stroked him gently. The moment she placed her mouth around his now aching member the front door opened.

Thinking quickly, and in severe need to hide his erection, Toshiro quickly secured his top and stepped into his gigai, which luckily lay in the corner of the room. Orihime knocked lightly before opening the door to find Rangiku sprawled on the chair with a manga and Toshiro cursing under his breath, lying awkwardly on his stomach on the cot.

"Rangiku-san, we've brought dinner, if you and Toshiro-kun would like to join us," Orihime offered brightly, oblivious to the prior minute's activities.

Rangiku sat up properly in the chair, smiling brightly to Orihime. "We'd love to! I've not eaten a thing all day!" Rangiku hugged Orihime happily.

"Okay, everything will be set out in just a few moments," Orihime returned the embrace then set off down the hall. Rangiku listened to Orihime and Ishida chatting flirtatiously for a few moments before closing the door.

Grinning wickedly, Rangiku turned to Toshiro, asking, "Do you feel like moving yet? I could tell Orihime you're feeling unwell, and we'd prefer to take dinner in here, if you like, so I can… relieve your troubles."

Toshiro propped himself up a bit higher on his forearms. "No. You demon," Toshiro grumped.

Rangiku feigned hurt. "And to think, I was going to give _you_ a gift on White Day…" she tisked playfully. Toshiro looked more disgruntled.

Unable to resist aggravating her blushing taicho a bit more, she straddled him across his lower back while he still lay on the cot. "You're so cute when you frown! But you shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles!" Rangiku chastised. Toshiro huffed and rolled his eyes in response.

"You are going to be buried under paperwork for years when we get back," Toshiro threatened.

"Ah, meanie taicho!" Rangiku fussed. "A girl tries to make you understand that it's good that she bleeds for a week, since it means she's not pregnant, then she tries to cheer you up, and she gets the cold treatment. It's terrible, Taicho!"

Toshiro sighed exasperatedly. "I know…" He sighed again, wondering if he should finish the apology or not. He decided not, since he was currently the one in more discomfort, and she put him in the situation in the first place. She should apologize, if anyone was apologizing.

Orihime called down the hall again, letting Rangiku and Toshiro know that the table was set and dinner ready. Rangiku nimbly stood and crossed to the door of the room, leaving Toshiro behind, still moping. Finally, he dragged himself up and joined the others in the dining room.

"They make the best food! I just wish they used more red bean paste and chocolate," Orihime cooed happily over the meal, delighted with everything on the table.

"Yum! That _would_ make things even better," Rangiku agreed. Toshiro and Ishida shared a worried look. The males sat in relative silence, listening to the chatter of the women, only voicing concerns over the amount of chocolate and bean paste the ladies talked of consuming.

When Orihime began gathering the dishes after the meal, Toshiro's soul pager beeped, alerting them to a hollow in the area.

"Looks like there are at least three. Matsumoto, let's go. Kuchiki and Kurosaki should be on their way, too," Toshiro directed.

"Hai!" Rangiku swallowed her gikon the same time as Toshiro, and they jumped from the small ledge of Orihime's porch.

Ishida and Orihime stood watching, looking curiously to the spot where Toshiro and Rangiku disappeared. "Was he… not wearing pants?" Ishida queried.

"Um," Orihime hesitated, "I don't think so…"

oOoOo

Toshiro watched Rangiku fighting with the first hollow they cornered. She began having a bit of trouble, so Toshiro stepped up to help.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived not long after, and stood, mesmerized by Toshiro. Rukia blushed and Ichigo paled.

"How long do you think it'll be before he realizes?" Ichigo asked, looking meaningfully from Toshiro to Rukia.

"Five hundred Yen says… About… now," Rukia replied, listening to the mandatory vocal banter between any decently strong hollow and a shinigami.

"You think you can hit me? Looking like that? What are you, ten?" the hollow laughed haughtily.

Toshiro's face lit with anger. "I am not a kid!" he growled.

The hollow looked down his nose at Toshiro. "Strange, the last time I saw a shinigami taicho, he was wearing pants. And I never saw any frilly, girly lipstick covered… shorts on _him_."

Toshiro glowered. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he glanced down and flushed solid red from head to toes.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, handing over the five hundred yen piece. "Here," he grumbled. "And I still want my, uh, dinner and a show tonight." Rukia blushed lightly.

"So long as you can perform properly," Rukia smiled cattily through her blush.

Ichigo rolled his eyes playfully, turning his head to better see the look of sheer surprise on Rangiku's face as Toshiro yelled.

"Matsumoto! Get me back my pants!!"

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Notes:**  
1 – To "Let" or "Letting" a room is the same as renting it, basically.  
2 – One Dollar (USD) is about the same as 90 yen, so 500 yen would be just over $5 (USD). I used yen since I don't know the name nor the exchange rate of the money used in Soul Society.


End file.
